


Mother O' Mine

by Oak_Leaf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabbles, Familial Love, Found Family, Gen, Motherly love, Parental Relationships, mama!hawk, maternal figures, slight angst, the Elric Brothers and their plethera of not-but-actually-kinda-are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Leaf/pseuds/Oak_Leaf
Summary: Drabbles exploring the Elric brothers' relationships with their many mom-like figures, in honor of Mother's Day. (With a title shamelessly plucked from Rudyard Kipling's poem of the same name.)





	1. The Blissful Moments

_002 The blissful moments – Trisha Elric_

“Shh, don’t rattle the tray.” 

“It’s _heavy_.” 

“Don’t expect me to carry it, my arms are already full!” 

“ _You_ shh! You’ll wake her!” 

The two hissed at each other as they crept towards the door. They peered inside to see her sleeping inside. But as they neared, the tray shook again, and her eyes cracked open. 

“Boys?” 

“We...we made you breakfast!” 

“And Granny didn’t even help much!” 

Her smile was sunshine and rippling creak water. “Thank you,” she croaked. 

They beamed at her praise. 

“You gotta eat lots! To get better!” 

Taking the tray, her arms trembled. “Such good boys….”


	2. There is No Harm in This

_004 There is no harm in this – Granny Pinako_

Granny was just that—granny. A surrogate grouchy grandma, nagging and forcing food into them. 

She wasn’t a mother to them. 

He and Al didn’t even live in the same house as her, so see, not like a mother at all! Wasn’t like she was replacing Mom—wasn’t like Ed was replacing Mom with her. So it was alright. Ed reassured himself this, when guilt settled in his belly beside the stew Granny had made, as he and Al headed home from the Rockbells’. There was no harm in him caring for Granny, or in letting her care for them.


	3. A Second Face

_006 A second face – Izumi Curtis_

Alphonse noticed a change in his mental image for mom. Before, the familiar smiling face would appear, caring eyes framed by soft brown hair. All warm hugs, and hot meals, pleased laughter when he and Brother offered her presents, cool kisses as she tucked them in. 

Then, a second face slowly joined Mom. This one was hard, set, with determined eyes and dark braids that swung like whips. This face went with scolding lectures, brought bruises—although no less hugs and always good meals to end the day. 

Personally, Al is fine with her inclusion. There’s enough room for both


	4. Where I Go Doesn't Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 400+ words isn't a drabble. Just take it, okay.

_005 Where I go doesn’t matter – Riza Hawkeye_

As the two turned a corner, scanning for the room, they spotted Lieutenant Hawkeye stepping out from a door. When she stood to attention, Al felt relieved to see her so much like herself again. She wore a clean, pressed uniform, hair in the familiar fashion, without a trace of the despair that had rocked her several nights ago. 

She nodded in greeting as they approached. “Are you boys here for a visit?” 

“Yeah,” Edward grunted. “We have some information for the Colonel. And Al was worrying so much, I couldn’t get any peace until we came to check on them.” 

“They’re both awake. They’ll be happy to see you.” 

Edward grumbled as he opened the door and stepped in. Al made to follow—but was stopped by Hawkeye’s hand on his armor. “I would like to speak with you first, Alphonse.” 

“O-oh, sure.” 

Alphonse followed her a few steps down the hall (out of hearing range, he noticed with some nervousness), and she turned to face him with an expression more serious than usual. 

“Alphonse, I want to tell you how much I appreciate what you did down in the Lab. You put yourself in danger to protect me. _However_ , in the future, you should look after your own safety first.” 

“But—“ 

She held up a finger, stopping him. “You shouldn’t put yourself at risk for my sake. Consider what it would do to your brother, should something happen to yourself.” 

“And what would it do to _both_ of us if something happened to _you_?” Al shot back. 

The stiff expression flickered a bit; she looked confused. “What happens to me doesn’t matter.” 

“But it does! You—well, Brother won’t admit it, but you—“ Al rubbed the back of his helmet “—you mean a lot to both of us. These past four years, well, you’ve been there, and looked out for Brother and both of us, and we’ve come to care about you, and—“ 

“Alphonse.” 

His gaze had dropped to her boots, but now he looked up. There was a soft expression on her face. She understood. 

Stretching to place her hand on his shoulder, she spoke again. “How about we make an agreement? We’ll both do whatever possible to stay out of situations like that, so the other won’t get in danger.” 

“Okay,” Al replied quietly. 

Hawkeye smiled. “Good. You boys can’t have anything interfering with your goals, after all. Now, you’d better go join your brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted for Fullmetal Alchemist! Let this newbie of a fan know what you think. I only joined the fandom last December, so I'm still unsure of my characterization. Any comments or criticism y'all can give me would be much appreciated.
> 
> Many thanks to my sister for being an honest beta-reader!  
>  
> 
> _List of prompts was found here: http://audreymgonzalez.com/2011/master-list-of-prompts/_


End file.
